swimming
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Anoo Nozaki-kun, sebenarnya... aku tidak bisa berenang." / "Kalau begitu, mau kuajari?"


"Anoo Nozaki-kun, sebenarnya... aku tidak bisa berenang." / "Kalau begitu, mau kuajari?"

* * *

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Izumi Tsubaki | Nozaki Umetarou & Chiyo Sakura | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction**.

* * *

Di liburan musim panas terakhir saat kelas tiga, akhirnya mereka kembali mengunjungi pantai bersama-sama.

Chiyo Sakura, dengan mengenakan baju renangnya yang biasa, serta tak lupa membawa-bawa ban di tangannya, melangkahkan kaki mungilnya di sepanjang pasir putih yang menghampar.

Ia tengah bersenandung ringan ketika seorang lelaki berjalan menghampiri, "Sakura, mau berenang?" Kali ini, pemuda berekspresi datar itu bertanya. Bukan untuk bermain air seperti dulu, melainkan untuk berolahraga; renang.

Gadis yang selalu mengenakan pita di rambutnya itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang.

"Anoo Nozaki- _kun_ , sebenarnya... aku tidak bisa berenang," jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya merona seperti namanya; Sakura.

Lagipula, kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengajaknya untuk bermain air saja, sih? Terserah bila Nozaki ingin berenang nantinya, tapi jangan mengajaknya melakukan olahraga itu dan membuat malu, dong!

Si mangaka terdiam, dalam pikirannya terpahat; oh begitu, pantas saja selama ini gadis yang merangkap sebagai asisten betanya itu kerap menenteng ban kemana-mana.

Sejenak membisu, akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu kembali berucap dengan tampang _flat_ , "Kalau begitu, mau kuajari?"

Gadis bersurai senja makin memerah saja dibuatnya. Kedua matanya membola dengan binar-binar harapan yang muncul.

' _Nani_?! Nozaki- _kun_ ingin mengajariku berenang? Mimpi apa aku semalam?!' Batinnya berteriak girang. Sejuta ekspektasi indah menari-nari dalam benaknya.

'Ini pasti takdir. Ya, ini memang takdir. Pokoknya ini takdir!' Begitulah pikirnya.

Sebelum bertingkah lebih memalukan, perempuan itu segera menganggukkan kepala dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan, " _Ha'i_ , Yumeno _-sensei_!" serunya riang. Roda pelampung yang sedari tadi berada dalam dekapannya, ia jatuhkan ke bawah.

Lalu mereka berdua segera melangkah menuju lautan yang telah menanti, lantas menceburkan diri.

Sampai ke bagian tengah yang tidak bisa dibilang dangkal, Sakura mendongak-dongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha mencari oksigen sebab air selalu memasuki mulut serta rongga hidungnya.

Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu meronta, mencoba bertahan dari gelombang yang makin ke sini makin membesar saja.

Namun naas baginya karena si lelaki bernama pena Yumeno Sakiko itu telah berenang jauh di depan. Mungkin pemuda itu kelewat semangat karena bisa menyentuh segarnya air.

Huh, padahal pria itu yang menawarinya untuk belajar renang. Tapi nyatanya si mangaka malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, batinnya dongkol.

Ah sudahlah. Percuma pula mengumpat, di saat ujung-ujungnya ia tetap membutuhkan pertolongan dari lelaki itu.

"N-no-nozaki- _kun_!" jeritnya gelagapan, nyaris sepenuhnya tenggelam. Kepalanya terasa pening, hidungnya perih dan perutnya kembung sebab terlalu banyak menenggak air.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat sejenak ke arah gadis yang barusan menyerukan namanya, lantas segera berbalik menuju ke arah Sakura ketika tubuh gadis itu hampir tak lagi terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

Ia lupa bahwa gadis itu tak bisa berenang hingga malah berada di depan dan mendahuluinya. _Nozaki with all his stupidity._

Sebelum gadis itu semakin tertelan oleh ganasnya lautan, lekas ia raih pinggang mungil itu dengan tangannya yang kekar. Didekapnya erat-erat kemudian.

" _Gomen, daijoubu desu ka_?" Lelaki bernetra hitam itu bertanya. Dilihatnya si perempuan yang tengah terbatuk-batuk dengan seksama.

Sakura membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat hingga kesadarannya kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Ketika ia paham bahwa kini tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan, pipinya yang tadi pias kini kembali kemerahan.

Dapat ia rasakan panas tubuh pria itu beserta lengan berotot yang melingkari dirinya, menumpunya agar tak semakin tertarik ke bawah.

Gadis itu merasa malu sekaligus senang. Seolah ada ribuan kupu yang berkepak dalam perutnya, membawanya terbang ke awang-awang.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya meletup-letup ingin meledak. Demi Tuhan, ini indah! Apakah akhirnya ia bisa menjadi inspirasi untuk _scene_ Suzuki dan Mamiko pada edisi selanjutnya? Karena sungguh, hal ini begitu manis hingga membuatnya ingin menangis -karena terlalu senang!

Duh, jika begini ceritanya sih, Sakura bersumpah ia rela tak bisa berenang selamanya. Ia pun ikhlas apabila harus tenggelam berulang kali. Asalkan di situ ada Nozaki, dan hal seperti ini bisa terulang kembali.

Terus dan terus. Ia berharap waktu bisa terhenti!

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: mengacu pada SP, scene mereka bermain air ihiyy /tebar cinta/ terus aku dapet ide, Sakura kan bawa-bawa ban mulu tuh, doi keknya gabisa renang tanpa ban, jadi aku pengen buat adegan berenang-renang macam ini hahaha receh banget sih sebenernya but idc xd


End file.
